robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Takeover
I was searching for some games since the games are getting boring, until I came across a random account and found a game called "Takeover" it had minish standing in front of it and it was made in 2014. The account had tons of other games such as "Testing" and "Army Wars", but I decided to join this one.. The front picture had the April 1st Hacked Face. I just joined it. When I joined my character had no clothes and had the face on my character then my screen starting lagging and messages started popping on my screen saying "People forgot about me" "Minish abandoned me" and more stuff. I decided to quit the game. The next day I played Roblox a message appeared out of no where in my inbox, saying "Why did you join? Why did you leave? It was your chance." I got freaked out so I deleted it. I decided to play Work At The Pizza Place and when I joined the messages were still popping on my screen! I didn't know what to do! I joined another game and it was the same! I went to my profile to check out if there's something different then a message popped in my inbox, it said "Join the game again and this will stop." I didn't trust him but I decided to do it to save my account. I joined the game and it was different. It had that scary music on, a model of a dead user, and his face on the skybox. i was freaked out again but I decided to stay. It's been 10 minutes so I decided to leave. I joined another game and the messages still popped out, but this time I was teleported back to the game! This time I was in the game and I crashed! This gave me chills. I was logged out of my account! I logged in i was so happy it wasn't hacked. But everytime I join a game i crash. I was mad but I had no choice but to make another account. when I made an account, I was friends with the owner of the game!! And I had 2 messages in my inbox. One said "Miss me lolololol" The other one said "If you unfriend me i will get your account" Like I said I was freaked out again! I decided to make another account but I'm friends with the owner again! I had 1 message it said "you can ditch me I will always follow you" I had no chance but to stick with it. Atleast messages didn't pop on my screen when I joined a game and didn't crash. I was relieved. The game was Content Deleted, but he made another copy. I'm not gonna join that game again. I was like this forever and I promise my self not to explore for games again. The owner of the game Takeover is Christianjacobsp. Christianjacobsp created the 2006 account called "Chris" and he owns the account.